Get Stoned a Jommy one shot
by NefariousVestal
Summary: The sex is so much better when you're Mad at me. Some relationships are built on the hate the couple has for one another not the love.


Get Stoned  
RedStar, Varley990  
A one shot Song Fic.  
Edited By: Bella11356  
Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. I do not own Hinder nor their song. I do however own this computer and my brain. Oh and the pen I used to write this. PLEASE don't sue!!  
Summery: The sex is so much better when you're Mad at me. Some relationships are built on the hate the couple has for one another not the love.

I wanna thank My Prereaders : Romanma32, RoxxieHarrison, and Melliebaby

Present: Normal  
**Bold: Song Lyrics**  
_Italics: Past_  
**_Bold Italics: Quote by Robert Frost_**

* * *

****

Tommy watched as his Ex-Wife and new Girl-friend walked arm and arm out the door. He and Sadie had been living it up at the new hot Club, Fusion. When, out of nowhere, came Portia. Some how he and Sadie had stated fighting. Tommy was clueless as to how, all he knew was it was all Portia's fault. That was sadly all Tom was sure of. How he ended up standing in the middle of the dance floor alone was still a mystery to him. He figured if Sadie was gone, he might as well head home. Tommy walked to his new red Cobra (Jude's Favorite Color) and flipped on his radio. The song that had just started playing took him back.

**Just hear me out**

_Tommy was sitting on the couch in his hotel suite, looking up at a screaming Portia._

**If it's not perfect, I'll perfect it til my heart explodes.**

_He was trying to unwind from the concert he and his back-up singers had just given_.

**I highly doubt**

_He rested his arm on the arm of the couch, his beer dangling from his fingers._

**I can make it though another of your episodes.**

_Portia paced in front of him stopping every few seconds to glare and yell at him._

**Lashing out**

_She was sure he was cheating. The entire hotel could probably hear her accusations. "I wouldn't have to fuck groupies, if you weren't such a prude!"_

**One of the pretty moves you pull before you lose control.**

_Portia reared back her eyes getting big. She reminded Tommy of a cute little owl. Too bad he already knew what would follow. Portia pulled her hand back and slapped Tommy across his handsome face. Tommy grabbed her wrist and stood up. Portia kept trying to hit him and he kept trying to control her._

**You wear me out**

_After struggling for a few more minutes. Tommy slapped Portia. "How do you like your own medicine, Bitch?"_

**But that's alright now**

_Portia screamed at him, calling him every name she could come up with. And being on tour with all those guys she had quite the vocabulary!_

**Let's go home and get stoned.**

_Portia broke away and ran from Tommy to the bathroom, locking her self in. Tommy walked over to his travel bag. This thing went everywhere Tommy went it had been in more Green Rooms and hotel Rooms then Portia, been on more laps then her too, and that was saying something. From it he pulled a "special" baggie._

**We could end up making love instead of misery**

_Tommy rolled his joint and lit it. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. With each released breath the tension seemed to melt away. As Tommy indulged, another kind of tension built._

**Go home and get stoned.**

_Tommy got up and stumbled towards the bathroom door. Tommy knocked. "Come on baby, I need you!"_

**Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me.**

_Portia screamed thought the door fro him to go to hell. "Being married to you is the next best thing" _

**You Wear me out. (We could end up making love instead of misery)**

_A knock on the front door pulled Tommy's attention away from Portia's theatrics. Amman from hotel security stood at the door in front of Tommy. This old man trembled in fear of Tommy's infamous temper as he informed the Heartthrob that his room was getting disturbance complaints. "Sorry Gramps, I'll tell the bitch to keep it down. How's that?" The security guard stood in shock as Tommy slammed the door in his face._

**But it's alright now.**

_Tommy retook his place outside Portia's door. "Baby, come out. I'm sorry I love you!" His words brought Portia out of the bathroom._

**Without a doubt**

_she moved to cuddle with Tommy. She asked him if he meant it. "Sure, Babe, of course I love you!" Portia snuggled closer to him breathing in the intoxicating mixture of Old Spice, Stage, beer and Pot._

**The Break up is worth the make up sex your giving me.**

_Tommy bent and picked Portia up. He stumbled as he tried to carry her to their waiting bed. Halfway there he dropped her. "Stupid Bitch" Portia didn't hear, she just smiled up at him giggling._

**Let's Hash it out**

_After a few more steps resembling that of a drunken sailor, they finally collapsed on the bed. Portia rose up expecting a kiss, Tommy ignored her fumbling with their clothes instead._

**Cause your bitchin and your yelling dont mean anything.**

_After Tommy released his tension deep inside Portia, he rolled over. He fell asleep listening to a lullaby of Portia's latest tantrum._

**Don't count me out.**

Tommy came to a red light and a decision. He could go straight, go home and head on to bed or he could turn and deal with the consequences. When the light changed, Tommy turned right. In what seemed like a heart beat he pulled up in front of the Harrison house. Tommy saw a familiar blond head down sitting on he darkened front porch. He got out of his Cobra and walked quietly to where she sat. When she heard him walk up she looked up. "Sadie's not here" "I'm not here for Sadie" "What do you want?" "What's wrong Girl?"

**I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying**

"I'm tired, thats all. Tommy?" Tommy smiled and sat next to her on the steps. He leaned behind her and began to rub her back lightly. "Wanna talk about it?" "Not really" Tommy grasped the edge of the stairs and leaned back. Jude turned her head slightly and quickly hid a smile at his childish behavior. "Be careful you'll hurt yourself" "I never hurt myself" "Yes you do." "Your right, I do"

**You wear me out**

"I'm tired to, Girl" "How can we keep doing this?" "We can't" "Then what do we do?" Tommy sighed and leaned back folding his arms behind his head. "What if I let you decide? What would you have us do, Girl?" "I would just confess." "It could be a mess" "But well worth the stress" shared laughter echoed thought the night.

**But it's alright now**

The echo ended and a calm silence lent peace to the night. "So what will we do?" "There will be a price to pay" "We don't have to do anything, Tommy" "Yes, we do. There is a reason I chose tonight to turn. " "And that reason?" "Us"  
"I love you" "I love you" a knowing look a warm thought, a shared agreement to face what was to come. That was love. And that love had finally come home.

**_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--  
I took the one less traveled by,  
and that has made all the difference.  
Robert Frost_**


End file.
